Persons visiting memorial parks including cemeteries, memorial parks and monument sites may desire information about deceased persons interred or otherwise commemorated at the sites. When visiting gravesites of deceased persons that the visitor knew, such as those of family members, the visit may be enhanced by recollecting experiences the visitor shared with the deceased or by learning more about the deceased's life. Visitors placing flowers and other gifts at such sites may also wish that the commemorative experience could be shared with others not present. Younger family members who barely knew or did not know the deceased may find that additional information about the deceased enriches their visit and broadens their overall appreciation of their parents and extended families.
During visits to cemeteries and memorials, visitors may also encounter burial stones and monuments exhibiting names that arouse curiosity. The inscribed names may be slightly familiar or reminiscent of long ago acquaintances, neighbors, or fellow townspeople and community members. The names may be unusual or interesting for other reasons, for example a shared ethnicity or possible relation. The deceased may have died at a young age or may have been a casualty of war or tragedy. The visitor may at that moment or in the future desire information about the persons interred or memorialized at the plot or memorial. Such information may support recollection of certain memories and enhance the visitor's overall experience.